


bring your pet to work day

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off hardlynotever's beautiful Lance doodles, Bondage, Drabble, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, There is art that goes with this!, Vibrators, all characters 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Zarkon brings his pet to the office





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sevenfivetwo and hardlynotever on tumblr bc yall're great  
> yeah enjoy byeeee  
> this fic is inspired by this wonderful art!!  
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/150616300245/zarkon-brings-his-pet-to-the-office

If Lance shifts his hips up just a bit he can get away from the absolutely mind numbing feeling.

Of course, with the way his legs are trussed up he can't stay in that position forever, he has good leg muscles but he isn't Atlas holding up the world here. 

He’s tied up against a large, leather office chair. His legs are on the outside of the curved arms, ankles hanging by the ropes knotted to the arms of the chair. His knees are tied down so he can’t extend his legs, so he can’t raise up too high. 

His entire torso is stretched out as his arms are pulled over his head and over the back of the chair. Ropes keep his elbows bent and help keep his arms held back mercilessly. If he tries and tugs up, the chair creaks minutely under him. 

Zarkon had told Lance he was going to be right back, he was just going to talk to someone. Lance had sobbed at him, pleading for him to take the vibrating wand away from between his legs at the very least. Zarkon had smiled at him and cradled his cheek before leaving, not even bothering to lock the door.

By now Lance had cum seven times, or was it more? He felt like his stomach was going to be a permanent tight coil of pain and his fingers would go numb.

The pleasure was building again and it scared Lance. He didn't want to cum again, not like this. It didn't feel good anymore. The pleasure was fake and unrelenting.

The ropes around his legs scratched his skin as he fought against trembling muscles to stay up. Just a little more, just a little more.

A choked scream was ripped out of his throat as his legs gave out on him, his hips lowering again and the vibrations shook right through him.

His dick wasn't hard, there was no more cum to be released, and still his entire body convulsed with the orgasm.

He could feel the new tears race down his face as he tilted his head back.

Lance squirmed against the ropes on his arms, holding them back behind himself and over the top of the tall office chair. He had to get that wand away from his dick, he had to rip the small bullet vibes off his nipples, he had to turn the horrible vibrations off.

Every small inhale set the toys moving, every scream and moan and sob ensured the torturous vibrating pleasure ignited every nerve.

He was going to die here, if Zarkon wasn't going to kill him by his own hands, this was where he was leaving Lance to die.

He was desperate and that gave him another burst of motivation. 

His ankles swung a little, the ropes dangling them from the arms of the chair pulled tight as he flexed. He barely stayed upright for a few seconds before his body was slumping back on the chair.

When his jaw drops, when his eyes roll back, and his body yet again tenses in a painful way Lance feels a strong sturdy hand on the back of his neck.

The new touch is a much welcomed one, one Lance sobs against and slurs out a "Please" as his head rolls to the side, leaning into Zarkon's hand. 

It took Zarkon months before Lance caved in to begging. He enjoyed that the most about the blue paladin. He was resilient and had the most brash fire about him. It had been fun to break the paladin in. And especially now, when he's pliant and weak, Zarkon finds pleasure in seeing the lithe body stretched out and quivering.

His other hand roams down Lance's chest, barely disturbing the soft wire holding his torso back against the chair.

The poor thing babbles protests when his hand gropes over the thin fabric of his boxers. He's completely soaked through them. He can feel the barest of vibrations against his fingers and it brings a smile to his lips.

He meets Lance's eyes, watches tears well up and spill over his cheeks. He watches Lance inhale hard, chest expanding broadly before the air wheezes out of him.

It's incredibly satisfying to watch almost every muscle under tan skin relax when he turns the wand off and pulls it away. It takes a little loosening of a knot between slim legs for the ropes to release it and he places it gently onto the desk beside him.

Lance is mumbling gentle "thank you"s and his gaze is focused somewhere behind Zarkon. He tilts his head slightly, turning the office chair just enough reorient the boy.

When he has Lance's attention, albeit barely, he begins to pull away the elastic fabric of Lance's boxers. It splits and tears away easily from his fingers.

The small flicker of defiant light in Lance's eyes is what makes Zarkon's body react. Even now, after he's conditioned the boy so harshly and so ruthlessly, there's the hatred and defiance lying dormant under the surface.

"I can't-" he squeaks when Zarkon brings his fingers down. His hole is wet from a mix of sweat and cum and it helps ease the way for one of his fingers. He barely makes it in past the second knuckle before the slick slide turns into resistance. 

Lance makes a small, pained noise and Zarkon hushes him while he forces Lance's body to open for him, to accept him.

The ropes across the top of the chair make a scrunch of a noise against leather when Lance pulls his arms down. He can picture the boy's slender fingers curling and uncurling against the bonds behind the chair. It makes Zarkon smile cruelly.

His other hand idly pulls open a drawer and fetches the small bottle of lube. He learned the messy way that humans don’t self-lubricate. 

With the click of the lube cap Lance shakes his head, his eyes are practically glowing in protest and fear. 

The most he can do is squirm in the chair and wait for Zarkon to push another finger into him. There isn’t pain when it enters but the lube is so cold Lance gasps. 

Zarkon doesn’t do gentle, not when he’s had Lance strung out like this for what feels like hours. His two fingers pump in and out of him roughly, spreading and twisting. It does the job of loosening Lance up, but it isn’t at all comfortable. 

And still, Lance’s body is conditioned to enjoy what Zarkon gives him. The hard treatment still makes his toes curl and his dick twitch weakly against his wet stomach in interest. 

He babbles uselessly when he feels two fingers turn into three, more lube slides against his skin. The hot threat of an orgasm coiling in his belly brings tears to his eyes again. At this point he’ll do anything to make it stop. 

He’s so close. He’s so close. He could feel the orgasms start in his fingertips and suddenly Zarkon is gone. Lance is cumming anyway, it’s weak and ruined and feels  _ terrible _ . 

He cries out feebly, voice raw and damaged from whining and screaming so much earlier. 

Lance watches Zarkon pull out a handkerchief and wipe his hands before he grabs the vibrator wand and the loose rope. 

“No. No no no, please. Please. Don’t!” Zarkon ignores him, settles between the boy’s legs again and starts to fix the wand where it had been before but now against bare skin. The pink ropes look beautiful against Lance, blending softly into the same shade as rope chafed skin underneath it.

Lance watches in horror as the switch on the wand is dialed to the highest setting. His vision blurs for a split second before he’s screaming.

Zarkon straightens up and rolls the chair back behind the desk, he checks the ropes and how well they’re holding up while Lance bucks and writhes, trying to escape. 

“I have one more meeting to attend.” Is the only explanation Lance gets before Zarkon is crossing the room, cape billowing when the door opens. 

He can’t make any words, his brain doesn’t supply him with what he could possibly say to gain mercy from Zarkon. 

And as the door clicks shut, his entire world sinks back into painful pleasure and vibrations. 

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on tumblr: shipperbitch.tumblr.com


End file.
